


Blood is Thicker Than Water

by faege



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faege/pseuds/faege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He sucks it down because he needs it, because if he wants to live he has no other choice.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Bookends to Season 4.
> 
> Written for spn_30snapshots.

He sucks it down because he needs it, because if he wants to live he has no other choice. He has to pace himself, remind himself to breathe in between desperate gulps and swallows, or he’ll choke and it’ll all come up again. _There’s enough water in the world for you, Dean,_ he thinks, but lets one last mouthful flood his aching throat before he caps the bottle and gets down to business.

He needs to find Sam.

00000

  


He needs to find Dean.

That’s the second thing on his agenda— _Get back to Dean, how could you just leave him_ —but right now his whole body aches and doesn’t seem to fit him and his veins feel like they’re dry, like not enough is running through them. Then Ruby comes with her pale arms and sharp knife and Sam has to pace himself, remind himself why he’s doing this and how he’ll (finally) save Dean with this power he’s drinking. He sucks it down because he needs it, because if he wants to live he has no other choice.  



End file.
